Ángeles
by Plushy-Berry
Summary: Para Mondo, aquellos malhechores eran ángeles que venían a rescatarlo de su desgracia.
Nadie dentro del Equipo Rocket tenía una historia feliz, esa era una conclusión obvia dentro de una banda delictiva. La mayoría de los que se unían lo hacían por avaricia y ansias de poder; también sobraban los casos de entrenadores que fracasaron en su misión por capturar pokémon poderosos usando vías legales. Los que en verdad daban miedo eran aquellos sujetos con un pasado oscuro y siniestro que, según ellos, los había trasformado en unos verdaderos sociópatas y asesinos.

Nada de eso parecía aplicarse a Mondo, quien siempre iba con una sonrisa de un lado a otro a repartir las provisiones. Pocos se habían cuestionado cómo era que un chico tan servicial y educado había caído en las garras de Giovanni… y precisamente eran pocos porque nadie le prestaba atención.

—Mis señores, les he traído el cargamento del mes; además, estuve apoyando al Profesor Namba con unas tareas y gracias a ello logré conseguir que me dieran una dotación extra de frituras.

Los ojos de Jessie, James y Meowth brillaron al ver esa bolsa extra de papitas que podría evitar que un día se murieran de hambre. Por un momento se pusieron de rodillas ante el joven repartidor agradeciéndole con lágrimas en los ojos lo bueno y bondadoso que era con ellos, al siguiente se pusieron de pie y fingieron la compostura; al fin y al cabo eran los "superiores" y tenían que poner el ejemplo de ser fríos y serios aunque fuese por cinco minutos.

Decidieron festejar ese día de bonanza destapando los fideos instantáneos. Mientras el trío se deleitaba probando un manjar caliente que no habían probado en semanas, Mondo perdía sus pensamientos contemplando el vapor que salía de su vaso.

—Mondo, ¿me puedes pasar la salsa de soya? Por favor.

—Eh… ¡Ah! ¡Con todo gusto, señorita Jessie!

—¿En qué piensas, chamaco? —Preguntó James.

—N-no… nada, es que yo…

* * *

Un año atrás, Mondo se encontraba deambulando por las calles nevadas en una ciudad donde todos se habían acogido del frío. Ahí, en esos cálidos hogares habitados por familias de humanos y pokémon, no había espacio para él.

Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Ya no podía volver.

Tras varios días de viaje sin un centavo en el bolsillo, comenzó a mendigar por las calles en espera de conseguir algo para comer. Nadie tuvo piedad de su endeble mirada y las bayas no crecerían en ese invierno anticipado. No le quedó de otra más que robar.

En sus manos había un vaso de fideos instantáneos, lo único que pudo sacar de la tienda de conveniencia después de pensárselo mil veces. Se sentía sucio por su fechoría… y se sentía tonto por haber escogido algo que requería de preparación cuando simplemente pudo tomar otra clase de bocadillo.

Cerca de la ciudad corría un pequeño riachuelo que para su fortuna aún no se había congelado. Llenó una lata vacía que encontró a la orilla de agua y como pudo, prendió una pequeña fogata frotando un par de ramitas; no sería lo suficiente como para hacerle pasar una cálida noche pero confiaba en que tenía lo necesario para hacer que el agua hirviera.

Cuando su cena -y posiblemente único alimento en los días venideros- estuvo lista, unos sujetos con pinta de malhechores aparecieron de los arbustos.

—¡Eh, tú! No pareces ser de por aquí y no me agradan los tipos nuevos —dijo en tono amenazador un sujeto alto con traje de cuero y lentes oscuros.

—Seguro que es otro vagabundo, hay que enseñarle que estas calles ya tienen dueño… que es usted, jefesito —coreó un sujeto mucho más bajito pero con la misma pinta estrafalaria.

—Sí, y el pago de esta noche será esa deliciosa sopa de fideos —al señalarla, Mondo trató de esconderla y pidió piedad pues era lo único que tenía para comer —. Bah, encima detesto a los llorones, es momento de darte una lección.

Al dar un paso más, notaron que algo les bloqueaba el resplandor de la luna; alzaron la mirada y sobre la copa del árbol más alto había una extraña figura… no… eran tres figuras que se veían imponentes en el manto de la noche.

—Prepárense para los problemas —anunciaba una bella dama de cabellos de fuego y ojos azules como los del zafiro más fino.

—Y más vale que teman —a su lado, se encontraba un joven de cabellos violetas y cuya mirada brillaba como una esmeralda.

—Para proteger al mundo de la devastación.

—Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación.

—Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor.

—Para extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas.

—¡Jessie!

—¡James!

—¡El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz!

—¡Ríndanse ahora o prepárense a luchar!

—¡Meowth! ¡Así es! —Eso… ¿eso era un Meowth? ¡Un Meowth que hablaba!

Los dos sujetos se pusieron más pálidos que el resplandor del astro en el cielo, aun los ladrones de poca monta sabían que con el Equipo Rocket nadie se mete. Temiendo lo peor, salieron corriendo por donde habían venido.

Mondo cayó sentado de la impresión… auténticos ángeles caídos del cielo habían venido a rescatarlo de su desgracia.

—Vaya, sí que los ladronzuelos de esta zona son unos cobardicas —se lamentó el joven.

—Calma, James, es normal que nos teman, después de todo el Equipo Rocket será quien conquiste este mundo.

—Y cuando eso pase, nosotros seremos los más ricos y poderosos, ¡nyahaha!

—Ey… ¿Y ese sujeto de ahí? No lo había visto.

—Bueno, es nuestra oportunidad —la bella dama se acercó hasta Mondo con gracia y estilo… ¡Pero qué mujer!— Oye tú… será mejor que nos entregues a tus pokémon o si no…

Un triple estruendo interrumpió el atraco, sus estómagos rugieron con fuerza y pronto no tardó el de Mondo en unirse al coro.

—Me chilla la solitaria y la acompañada —lloriqueó James.

—¡Cállate! ¡No es mi culpa que ustedes dos se hayan dejado caer las provisiones del globo!

—¿Nuestra culpa? ¡Pero si fue a ti a quien se le cayó la red! —Contestaron los dos a la vez.

—¡Se me cayó porque ustedes me distrajeron con sus tonterías!

Y en un segundo, se echaron a pelear formando una nube de polvo de donde sólo salían gritos y estrellitas.

—¡Tengan!

Jessie, James y Meowth voltearon a ver, era ese chico al que estaban a punto de asaltar ofreciéndoles ese apetitoso vaso de fideos instantáneos. Se volvieron a mirar entre sí y muy gustosamente aceptaron la ofrenda.

—¡Está deliciosa! —Gritó la pelirroja de felicidad.

—¡Ah! Nada como un bocado caliente para este frío.

—¡Oigan, déjenle algo a Meowth!... ¡Qué bien, con esto no tendré que gastar mi novena vida!

Cuando se volvieron a girar para darle las gracias a su comensal… el pobre yacía desmayado en el piso.

Al abrir los ojos, Mondo se encontraba dentro de una cueva, con un par de periódicos encima y, junto a él, una pequeña provisión de panecillos y dulces. Definitivamente se había muerto y estaba en el cielo. Comió a toda prisa y cuando por fin se sintió satisfecho, notó una pequeña nota en el piso.

 _"_ _Aunque somos auténticos villanos, no nos gustar morder la mano de quien nos da de comer. Robamos un par de cosas de la tienda y como acto malvado, nos hemos quedado con lo más delicioso y te hemos dejado con las sobras._

 _Atte: Los futuros amos de este planeta._

 _Pd: Recupérate pronto."_

* * *

—¡Tierra llamando a Mondo! ¿Me escuchas? ¡Nya, Mondo, te estoy hablando!

—¡Ay! ¡Lo siento, maestro Meowth! Es que no pude evitar acordarme del día que nos conocimos y del momento que decidí que me uniría a las fuerzas del Equipo Rocket para servirles.

A los chicos les entró la nostalgia de ese día que no estaba tan lejano y sin poder evitarlo, abrazaron a su pequeño pupilo causándole un gran rubor y que se le salieran un par de lágrimas. Decidieron mandar al diablo su austeridad y desempacaron las sodas y todo lo más apetitoso de su pequeña despensa, esa sería una noche para festejar el buen compañerismo de los cuatro.

—¡El Equipo Rocket será quien conquiste este mundo! —Brindaron los tres alzando su vaso, Mondo también se alegró por ese objetivo que en el fondo no era de su interés.

Aunque todo el grupo sonreía, estaban conscientes que no todo en su vida era dicha y felicidad; el adolescente de cabello castaño no lo sabía pero aquellos a quienes idolatraba compartían un pasado lleno de dolor y sufrimiento; al igual que él, llevaban tiempo huyendo de su cruel realidad.

Y pasaría más tiempo para que el trío que siempre andaba tras el rastro de Pikachu supiera del secreto tras la sonrisa de Mondo.

Porque quienes llegaban a las filas del Equipo Rocket a veces lo hacían para olvidar. Pero por esa noche, bajo el brillo de las estrellas, aquella organización representaría la esperanza de encontrar un blanco amanecer.


End file.
